1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to chargers, more particularly to a charger with a charger unit and a hub unit matched with the charger unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Cordless telephones are widely used. A cordless telephone includes a host, an auxiliary machine and a hub for a connection between the host and the auxiliary machine. A rechargeable battery is usually set in the auxiliary machine. Thus, two chargers must be available, one for the hub and the other one for auxiliary machine, which leads to high cost.